1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for providing data storage services in a network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud storage services allow computer, network and storage resource to be shared among multiple tenants (users of the system). These systems substantially increase resource utilization and scalability, while driving down total-cost-of-ownership. In order to adopt these systems, many tenants (customers) require a high-level of logical isolation to sufficiently protect business interests. With highly regulated tenants (customers), Healthcare (HIPAA), Data Privacy (GDPR), and Financial (Gramm-Leach-Bliley) regulations drive strict isolation to protect data and ensure only authorized personnel can view sensitive information. These regulations are further complicated when a single customer has multiple tenants and has increased needs for isolation and economies of scale.
To isolate data and control access, the cloud storage service provider may require a user present authentication information, such as user identifier and password, to access assigned resources.
There is a need in the art for controlling access to storage services and resources in a storage network environment.